livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
What a Girl Is
What A Girl Is is a song performed by Dove Cameron during the episode Rate-A-Rooney. There are two different versions of the song. Dove's version was featured in the episode. It was written by Nikki Leonti and Mitch Allan. Lyrics Full Version On a scale from 1-10, I am perfect like I am. I don't need your number, we don't need your number. And the stupid magazines, want me to change my everything. It don't even matter, they're not taking my power. I'm so over all of these voices around, they've said enough its my turn lets get loud. I'll show you what a girl is, cause all of me is perfect. Who cares about the dress size, its all about what's inside. I'll stand up now, and wont back down. Were breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is. We are flawless in our skin, your words don't mean anything. I'm done wasting my time, I can make up my own mind. I'm so over all of these voices around, they've said enough its my turn lets get loud. I'll show you what a girl is, cause all of me is perfect. Who cares about the dress size, its all about whats inside. I'll stand up now, and wont back down. Were breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is. You are exactly what your made to be, I swear. Don't be afraid just to put yourself out there. Its pretty clear that you wont see us on the sidelines. Were gonna take it over standing like a high-ride. And if you ever doubted what a girl can do, sit back and let us show you, its been really nice to know you. No doubt, were a force that's undeniable. Get together we'll bring this house right down on you. I've got a feeling that were gonna be there for you. Sit back and let us show you cause the girls are taking over. On a scale from 1-10, I am perfect like I am. I don't need your number, we don't need your number. I'll show you what a girl is, cause all of me is perfect. Who cares about the dress size, its all about whats inside. I'll stand up now, and wont back down. Were breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is. We're breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is. Episode Version On a scale from 1-10, I am perfect like I am. I don't need your number, we don't need your number. All these stupid magazines, want me to change my everything. It don't even matter, they're not taking my power. I'm so over all of these voices around, they've said enough its my turn lets get loud. I'll show you what a girl is, cause all of me is perfect. Who cares about the dress size, its all about whats inside. I'll stand up now, and wont back down. Were breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is. We are flawless in our skin, your words don't mean anything. I'm done wasting my time, I can make up my own mind. I'm so over all of these voices around, they've said enough its my turn lets get loud. I'll show you what a girl is, cause all of me is perfect. Who cares about the dress size, its all about whats inside. I'll stand up now, and wont back down. Were breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is. Trivia *This song is already available on iTunes. *It is on the Liv And Maddie soundtrack that came out March 17. *Cristina Grimmie sang this with Dove Cameron and appeared in the music video.https://twitter.com/JohnDBeckTV/status/741622644571660289 Gallery Video Gallery References Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 songs Category:3:14 songs